


More Than Friends

by GoatWhore



Series: Sonic Movie-verse AU [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, horny bottom, patrol car sex, sequel to Blue Devil Weekend, sonic movie, sonic the hedgehog movie, tomxsonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatWhore/pseuds/GoatWhore
Summary: A sequel to Blue Devil Weekend. Sonic and Tom discuss their relationship, igniting their romance once again. Or, more Tom/Sonic smut because I can and people asked for it. Just a two part fanfic.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Series: Sonic Movie-verse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758304
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill. Read the warnings. See the tags. Read at your own discretion.

It was still a novelty for Sonic to wake up in his charming attic bedroom, even a few months after the Wachowskis first invited Sonic into their home. The early rays of sun would shine through the round skylight in the ceiling and gently pull him out of slumber every morning. He cherished it every time, and today was no different. 

Sonic stretched and jumped out of bed, running downstairs to meet up with his newfound family, but when he got to the first floor, he realized that other than Ozzie and himself, the house was empty. 

“Oh no! I overslept!” Sonic said, beating himself up inwardly for missing breakfast with the humans. He loved spending his mornings with the Wachowskis before they inevitably had to head out to work. Some days, Sonic followed Tom on his work journey. Sometimes he followed Maddie to her veterinary office. But mostly, he just spent the day zipping around Green Hills, helping out the townsfolk. He was the town’s best kept secret. 

He found breakfast on the counter, with a sticky note next to it that read: You were sound asleep. We didn’t want to wake you! Sorry! -Tom and Maddie. 

Sonic frowned at the note. He had to wonder if the couple was beginning to miss their quiet mornings with each other, no chattering, rambunctious hedgehog around. It ignited some jealousy in Sonic, thinking how Tom in particular might prefer Maddie’s company over his. Granted, the woman was Tom’s wife. And she was nothing but sweet and kind-hearted. She had opened her heart to him even quicker than Tom had. He hated himself for feeling any negativity toward her. He sighed, crumpling up the note to toss it and ate some berries off of his breakfast bowl, neglecting to eat the morning grains in it. When Ozzie approached Sonic, the hedgehog petted and played with the golden retriever for a while, before he eventually got bored. He went back upstairs to get ready for the day. 

Sonic didn’t particularly like being in their house all alone. It reminded him too much of his years of isolation, breaking into empty spaces after all the humans were gone. 

Normally he’d rush getting ready and get out as quick as possible, but that sense of urgency was missing today. He was in a reflective mood for a change. It had been over a week since the Wachowskis had celebrated his birthday, and over two weeks since he had shared his most intimate moments with Tom. Weeks of trying to force it out his mind and pretending nothing had happened between them. He remembered how after the first time they made love that night, Tom had eagerly carried him up to his bedroom for more. 

Sonic found himself gravitating to the master bedroom, cautiously approaching it as if someone might be in there. He almost felt like he was intruding. He stood at the doorway for a moment before entering the bedroom, running his fingers along the bedspread before laying down on his back. He closed his eyes. It felt wrong to be in _their_ bed. But that night... that weekend, it had been his bed. Tom had been his. 

Sonic drew his knees up, his fingers lightly ghosting over his torso down to his inner thighs. He remembered how Tom’s touch felt. He remembered how somewhere in between everything, Tom had undressed himself completely. And as he had stood at the edge of the bed with Sonic ogling over his naked figure, there wasn’t much in the way of preparation that time, just pure wanton need. The memory came to Sonic in slow motion. His entire body rocked with Tom’s movements, his back arching into Tom as he gripped the bed-sheets. Sonic was becoming aroused at the mere thought of it. After it was over the second time, Tom laid in bed with him, until Sonic climbed on top of him, initiating yet another round of sex. They did it six times that first night, the refractory period between each climax becoming longer, until they had both satisfied their desires and Sonic fell asleep in Tom’s embrace. 

Sonic sat straight up, shaking off the memory. 

“He’s a married man, Sonic. You asked him to do the impossible, and he still gave in. He did it for you. Isn’t that enough?” Sonic asked himself aloud. “It was only for the weekend.” 

Sonic stopped dawdling away the morning, going to the guest bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. He didn’t have a plan, so he figured he should make up for the time he missed with Tom that morning. 

Sonic found the cop in his patrol car at the speed trap where he used to mess with him before they officially met. 

“Hey, doughnut lord!” Sonic called as he swung into the passenger’s seat through the open window. “I brought you something.”

Tom’s smile melted Sonic’s heart. Sonic handed the cop a box of half a dozen doughnuts. 

“Hey, buddy,” Tom greeted.

“Look! They weren’t out of French crullers today.” 

Tom graciously accepted the offering. 

“Thanks, Sonic, I appreciate it. I’ll save ‘em for later. I’m not that hungry right now. Did you eat your breakfast? We left you a grain bowl on the counter.”

“Yeah, I saw that. Grain bowl? Really, Tom?”

Tom grimaced. “That was Maddie’s idea. She’s still on that whole health food kick.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“Hey, she’s just looking out for her guys. Gotta keep us healthy.”

“I’ll stick to doughnuts for breakfast, thank you very much,” Sonic said, picking one up to take a bite. “I saw your note, too.”

“Sorry,” Tom quickly apologized. “I know how much you like spending our mornings together.”

“Yeah, I do. Was that Maddie’s idea, too?” Sonic said bitterly, even though he had no reason for it. He quickly realized his frustrations were being misdirected towards Tom’s wife.

“No, that was mine,” Tom admitted.

“Oh. Why? Have I been overstepping my boundaries or something?”

“No, Sonic, you haven’t done anything wrong. But I do think we should talk about what happened between us. I know we’ve kind of been ignoring it in favor of things going back to normal. And I dunno. I think it’s unfair to _you_ for me to leave it at that.”

Sonic anxiously awaited him to continue.

“I just can’t help feeling like, the three of us spending time together is making things harder on you,” Tom began. “It’s crazy how our friendship went from zero to sixty and then to a thousand in the span of a few months. I want to be very clear that this isn’t me trying to push you away, so if you’re thinking that, you can toss that idea out the window right now.”

“How did you know?” Sonic asked incredulously.

“Call it an intuition,” Tom said. He paused for a moment thinking of a way to explain himself to the hedgehog. “Sonic… you’re already so involved in our lives. And trust me, I wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s just that after what happened between us, even as a grown man, it’s been hard for me trying to process everything. I can’t imagine what it’s like for you. I can see how my relationship with Maddie affects you. So I thought, if you happen to sleep in, like you did today, or you have other things to do, Maddie and I can take the opportunity to have that time for each other without us being in your face all the time,” Tom shrugged.

“I get what you’re saying, doughnut lord. She’s your wife. You have vows to uphold. And I can’t forget what you told me… that just because you slept with me, it doesn’t mean you love her any less.”

“Yes. Thank you for understanding,” Tom agreed, his eyes focusing on Sonic’s down-turned gaze. The hedgehog’s ears drooped forward as he sat silently in thought for a moment.

“You are right about something though. It is hard for me to be around you, especially when you two are together. I have to force myself to see you as a friend. Or worse, a dad,” Sonic added, laughing nervously. He raised his gaze, looking intensely into the cop’s eyes. “Tom, you two have the whole rest of your lives to spend together. But for me it feels like I’m only living here temporarily. I hate that.”

Tom looked at him in concern. “Why? What makes you think it’s only temporary?”

Sonic sighed. “I dunno. Just a feeling I have.”

“Sonic, we would never ask you to leave.”

“I know you wouldn’t. But maybe I’ll need to go off on my own and... move on one day.”

“Wow. You’re very introspective today,” Tom remarked.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about you lately,” Sonic said, grabbing hold of Tom’s hand, their fingers intertwining. “And I’ve been thinking, if I’m not going to be here forever, maybe I should make the most out of the time I do have with you,” Sonic added, letting go of the cop’s hand to run his fingers over his arm. 

Tom’s skin tingled at the light caress of Sonic’s gloved hand, the little hairs on his forearm standing up. Sonic grabbed his wrist, raising his hand to his furry muzzle, and gently kissed the back of his hand.

“What exactly are you implying by that?” Tom asked nervously. He could sense the hedgehog's desire radiating from his touches. 

“I think you know, Tom,” Sonic said, caressing Tom’s hand with his cheek.

“No. I want you to be clear with me.”

“I want… I want our relationship to be just like it was that weekend. I want to be more than friends.”

“What? You know we can’t, Sonic. I thought we had an agreement. It was just a one time thing. It’s not like we can be boyfriends. God, that sounds so weird. I’m a man, first of all. A married man at that. And you’re not even human. And even if you were, a relationship like that wouldn’t be acceptable. Do you understand that?”

“I know. I don’t want that. I don’t want you to have to change your life for me,” Sonic said, standing up on the passenger seat, knocking some things over.

“Hey watch the equipment,” Tom said in annoyance.

“Call it an affair for all I care. I just can’t stand not being able to be touched by you.”

Sonic hopped over to the driver’s seat, wedging himself between Tom and the steering wheel. He got down on his knees, one on either side of Tom’s lap and looked into Tom’s piercing blue eyes as if asking for permission. Tom knew better than to protest. He’d give Sonic the world if he asked for it. Sonic leaned forward to kiss his neck, sucking gently on his smooth tan skin. Tom’s scent was earthy, comforting, and so intoxicating. Sonic would be content just laying in his embrace, breathing in his scent. But right now, he needed more than that.

Tom wanted it, too. He wanted it just as bad, if not more so. As much as his brain wanted him to do what was right, his heart and body told him otherwise. He wrapped his hands around Sonic’s tiny waist, dragging his fingers up his torso and down his back, to his thighs.

“Mmh… Can we, right here, doughnut lord?” Sonic pleaded. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed the way you touch me…. The way you love me.”

Not a single vehicle had passed through the highway for the entire hour Tom had sat in his patrol car that morning, let alone a speeding car. Tom knew this shift was going to be a long and uneventful one. The fact that it would pose little risk was even more incentive to give in.

Tom gently pushed Sonic away, looking him in the eyes.

“Well, I am very tempted,” Tom said in a low throaty voice. “Clearly, we have a mutual attraction. But…”

Sonic slid his hand down his belly to touch himself, biting his bottom lip. 

“But what? Are you going to give me the same spiel as last time? I understand. I get it okay? I know how wrong this would be considered in someone else’s eyes. But I don’t care about anyone else. All I care about is you and me, and how we feel about each other. And I think you do, too. If you didn’t, you would’ve thrown me out or cuffed me by now.”

Tom knew it was useless to try and convince the hedgehog otherwise, and shook his head silently, exhaling through his nose.

“You’re unbelievable,” he said after thinking it over for a moment..

“What? Have I been naughty officer?” Sonic said flirtatiously, presenting his wrists to Tom in surrender.

“Okay, com’on,” Tom scoffed.

“What? It’s better than calling you daddy isn’t it? Besides, have I ever told you how much I love a man in uniform? It’s such a turn on.” 

Sonic pulled his gloves off by the cuffs. He cupped the cop’s cheek in one hand, brushing it against the stubble along his jawline. Tom usually kept himself clean shaven, according to his wife’s preference, but he hadn’t bothered with the upkeep in a couple days. 

“I know Maddie doesn’t like it… but I love a little scruff on you, Tom. You should consider leaving it like this. It’s really sexy,” the hedgehog said before his furry muzzle inched closer to Tom’s mouth, their lips colliding in a passionate kiss. Sonic pulled on Tom’s collar as they kissed, his hands surreptitiously going lower to undo his buttons. When Tom felt Sonic going for his belt, he interrupted their kiss to stop him.

“Whoa, whoa. Why do you always have to move things along so quickly? Relax okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“You do know who you’re talking to, right?” Sonic asked.

“Right. Of course. You definitely live up to your namesake. In _all_ aspects of your life.”

Tom took off his duty belt himself, allowing Sonic to unzip his pants and un-tuck the t-shirt he wore underneath his uniform. Sonic rolled up the white shirt, exposing the cop’s torso, and started kissing his chest, his mouth brushing gently against his skin. 

Tom was overcome with desire and lust for the wild little hedgehog. The blue blur had brought something to Tom’s mundane life that he’d so desperately been missing. Excitement, danger, an adrenaline rush. Sonic’s velvety soft mouth felt so good against his skin. In the weeks following their weekend together, Tom had barely permitted himself to think about the hedgehog this way. But now he could look at him without feeling any shame. He pushed Sonic up by his shoulders to look upon his face. The look on the hedgehog’s face was so incredibly seductive.

“How do you do this to me, Sonic?” he asked, more to himself than to the hedgehog.

“I don’t know. I ask myself the same thing about you.” Sonic brought his fingers up to his mouth to suck on them, looking back at the cop through sultry eyes. Without breaking eye contact he ran his hand down his torso to touch himself, his hidden cock emerging from the stimulation, before he shoved his wet fingers inside himself.

Sonic let out a small moan, and Tom felt his own erection growing, his underwear tightening uncomfortably. 

“Uhn, com’on, what’re you waiting for?” Sonic said impatiently, withdrawing his fingers from his body. “Get inside me.”

“What about lubricant?” Tom asked.

“I could run and get it, but fuck that, it’ll totally kill the mood. This is enough.”

Tom set his cock free of his constricting underwear. Sonic spat on his hand, using his saliva to lubricate Tom’s hardened member. 

“Are you sure? It might hurt. You don’t, you know… self lubricate.”

“I know. I don’t care. The pain is worth the pleasure. And anyway, I’m all warmed up… I’ve thought about you a lot… at night… before I fall asleep,” Sonic said in a low husky voice.

Tom quirked an eyebrow, never ceased to be amazed by Sonic’s brazenness, especially when it came to being lewd. He grinned nervously at Sonic, and the hedgehog reeled him in for a kiss, tangling his fingers in Tom’s soft hair. Sonic sucked loudly on Tom’s bottom lip as he drew away from the kiss.

“Don’t worry so much about me. I’ll be okay.”

“I love you. I just want it to feel good for you.”

“It will. You make me feel amazing, Tom.”

Tom grabbed his cock holding it steady for Sonic as the hedgehog positioned himself for penetration. With his legs slightly bent up at the knees, Sonic put his feet against the driver’s seat on either side of Tom, and grabbed hold of the steering wheel behind him for stability when pumping his body back and forth. Tom held onto his hips to steady him, as Sonic started pushing himself onto his shaft.

Sonic shut his eyes, whining at initial pain of penetration. Lube might have been a good idea, Sonic thought, too little too late. But Sonic wasn’t going to let that deter him from enjoying sex with the cop.

“Oh fuck!” Sonic cursed and whimpered.

“What?” Tom gasped.

“Nothing. It just feels so good, Tom,” Sonic said, his brows knitted together in concentration.

Tom bucked his hips forward, pumping in and out of Sonic, as the hedgehog slid back and forth on his entire length, the two moving in unison.

“Remember, slow and steady, just like before… So you don’t lose control,” Tom said, his hands firmly on Sonic’s tiny waist.

Sonic moaned from deep inside his throat. 

“I know… You’re so good to me,” Sonic said breathlessly, taking him deeper. He threw his head back, his long spines hitting the horn on the steering wheel.

“Shit,” Sonic said, stopping for a moment as they both let out a laugh.

“God, this is so crazy,” Tom said through shaky breaths.

Sonic’s body was shaking. His orgasm was building up quickly inside himself. He wanted to last as long as possible, but the floodgates were threatening to explode at any moment. He knew if he touched his cock it would all be over.

Tom wasn’t too far behind. Sonic’s tiny hole was so tight around his engorged human cock. He was inebriated by Sonic’s blatant sexuality. 

“Oh, fuck, Tom. Fuck me,” Sonic moaned and chanted, as his movements became shorter and faster. His passion was infectious.

“Holy fuckk, Sonic. You’re so incredibly sexy,” Tom said, so close to his release.

Despite the intensity, they both lasted a while longer, only panting and moaning near the end of it all. 

Sonic couldn’t stand it any more, holding his cock to pump it a few times before he ejaculated, and Tom released his semen inside him as well. Sonic leaned forward against Tom’s bare chest, folding his legs underneath himself. He wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist, nuzzling his cheek against the cop’s muscular toned chest. 

“You’re incredible,” Tom told him, running his fingers along Sonic’s lower back.

“So are you doughnut lord. I love you… so much,” Sonic said hoarsely.

Tom brought one hand up to caress Sonic’s other cheek, and Sonic kissed his hand.

“I can’t believe we did this again. I can’t believe _I_ did this again.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Tom. It’s on the two of us. I know I haven’t made things easy for you either.”

Tom exhaled sharply.

“I can’t help it. I know how much it hurt you, not being able to connect with another person while you were in hiding… and I dunno, it just makes me want to spoil you. Give you everything you want.”

Sonic looked up at Tom, his eyes beginning to water. He didn’t want to get emotional, and tried hard to hold back his tears.

Tom noticed this, becoming alarmed. “Oh. No, no, don’t get upset.”

“I’m not. I’m so happy. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

Tom smiled bringing Sonic up to kiss his mouth sweetly.

“Tom,” Sonic started after withdrawing from their kiss. “You’re my hero. You’re my lover. You’re everything to me. You took this little blue devil to heaven, and made him an angel. So please, don’t ever feel like I’m your little guilty pleasure.”

Tom shook his head. “You’re not,” he said firmly.

Sonic recovered from his little emotional out-pour, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly.

“Well, there is another good thing to come of our illicit relationship,” Sonic said.

“What’s that?” Tom asked curiously.

“You get to cross ‘have sex with an alien’ off your bucket list,” Sonic said, lightening up the mood.

Tom let out a small laugh. 

“That wasn’t even on it to begin with, but… I’ll take it. Was ‘have sex with a human’ on yours?”

“Maybe,” Sonic said innocently.

“Oh? Would any human have sufficed?” Tom asked feigning suspicion.

“No. Just you, nut lord,” Sonic teased. He turned around grabbing the steering wheel of the patrol car. “So when are you gonna let me drive this thing?”

“Never!” Tom shouted playfully.

“Aw, com’on, at least let me turn on the siren,” Sonic whined, looking back at the cop pleadingly.

“No, not while I’m on duty. Sorry, buddy, I can’t let you play with it.”

“Oh. So… you’ll fuck me while you’re on duty, but you won’t let me play with your car? Hm… I’m sensing some ambiguous ethical principles when it comes to your job, Tom.”

“Yeah. Well, my integrity went out the window the moment I became a fugitive for you,” Tom said snarkily, playfully restraining the hedgehog from messing with the vehicle.

After they stopped wrestling, Sonic settled into Tom’s lap, held tightly in his embrace.

“That’s one of the things I love about you. You’re willing to do whatever it takes. Even if it means bending the rules a little.”

“Only for you, Sonic.”

“So, can you bend them for me one more time?” Sonic said moving forward to hold onto the steering wheel.

Tom’s eyes swept over Sonic’s backside. The hedgehog had such uniquely cute silhouette from behind. Sonic’s tail was up, and all it took one lusty side eye from the hedgehog for Tom to realize he was asking for another round of sex.

In a moment, Sonic was grinding up against Tom’s groin, the semen from earlier making it easier for his cock to glide inside him. From the outside, no one was there to witness the entire patrol car rocking from their movements.

xxxx

For the past half hour, Tom’s partner Wade had sat alone at his desk at the Green Hills Police department, his chin propped up by his palm as he watched his radio light flicker. It was still early morning, so most of other staff hadn’t come in to the office yet.

He’d been turning the radio on and off, hearing snippets of conversation being transmitted by the sheriff’s radio. He heard snippets about an affair, moans and grunts and swears, and then more garbled conversation, and a while later more panting and moaning. He couldn’t get the line open to notify Tom, as their incessant chatter was being unintentionally broadcast through the radio. All Wade could think to do was turn the radio on and off until it finally stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome any and all feedback. I hope this entertained some of you during this long and arduous quarantine. Thank you for reading! Can't promise how soon Part 2 will be up, but soon I hope. I need to work on my other fanfic!! 'Til next time.


End file.
